C&H adventures: turtles forever
by all of you will bow
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes find themselves in a bit of trouble when they go into the tmnt universe. But they also go into other tmnt universes.
1. The TV traveltron 2000

a/n ok before I tell u this story u must know that it isn't much like Calvin and Hobbes because I just have had this idea for far too long and i'm just getting it out of the way.  
oh and btw i'm bad at spelling so there may be a few spelling errors and Calvin has a last name. sorry.

CHAPTER 1

Have you ever faced death? I have. Names Watterson. Calvin Watterson. And i'm going to tell you a story that is beyond imagination.

Hobbes! Hobbes! Come quick! A small blond boy with a red with black stripes shirt called.

The door opened to reveal a tiger standing on 2 legs.

What do you want? asked the tiger.

I just finished my new invention The small boy said before he was cut off by a furry paw against his mouth.

Is it involving that box? Asked the orange animal.

Yes actually but i'm not going to duplicate myself or go back in time or change into anything else. Said Calvin.

I'm listening. Hobbes stated crossing his arms

So i've just created a little something called. Calvin said before taking the sheet off the invention. The T.V traveltron 2000.

Really? . Thats the name?

I don't think it's that bad.

Duh! The tiger said ferociously. Because you made it!

Get it the dang machine. Calvin yelled ready to smack the tiger.

No way! Hobbes objected not wanting to go. Who knows what we could face.

It's ok I can choose where we go. The younger said.

There's your problem! Hobbes said.

Tuna.

I'm in. Said Hobbes quicker than his last replies.

Off to wherever! Calvin shouted heroically.

What about your mom? Asked hobbes.

Don't worry I know she won't notice.

Alright. Said the tiger who was now in the box. You better not fail me.

I said don't worry Hobbes everything will be fine. Calvin said pushing a T.V remote control.

The machine opened up a portal dragging them into it.

Thats it no tuna can make me stay here! Hobbes tried to jump out but Calvin grabbed him.

They had quite the tussle, and then Hobbes threw Calvin into the control panel switching the mode to shuffle.

But Calvin and Hobbes didn t notice as they fought more and more until Calvin pushed the GO button on the remote.

And in a flash they were gone.  
_

Ugh. Where are we? Calvin asked opening his eyes and seeing 4 green human like figures in front of him.

He blinked again and the things came into more focus and with one more blink he saw them, they were 4 green turtles? And a rat.

H, H, Hobbes. Calvin said not taking his eyes off the green things in front of him. Were definitely not in Kansas anymore.

We don't live in Kansas. Hobbes questioned Calvin.

OPEN YOUR EYES! Calvin snapped at hobbes.

Hobbes opened his eyes surprised at what he saw.

Calvin.

Yes?

I don't think we're in kansas anymore. _

So that was the end of the 1st chapter i hope to update soon let me know what you think of it. Have a great night. 


	2. Rat, tiger, turtles, And a bratty kid

"Calvin supper time." Calvin's mother called out to him. no answer? "CALVIIIIIIIIN!" still no answer. "Calvin come down from up there it's supper time." Calvin's mom said while climbing up the stairs.

Calvin's mother opened the door to Calvin's room wondering where he might be.

"Calvin I... OH NO! _  
"Who are you?" the giant rat asked calvin and his tiger. "And how did you get here?"

"The better question is, WHAT ARE YOU?" the blond haired young one asked the overgrown rat and the turtles.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello go and get those four things, while I handle this young boy and tiger." The rat said while pointing towards the door.

The giant turtles left the room when the one in the blue mask said. "this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Alright now that they are gone, WHAT ARE YOU?!" asked calvin in confusion.

"Who are you?" Asked the rat.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME COME HERE CALVIN?" Hobbes question screamed as I like to call it.

The rat and the Calvin looked at him in confusion. "Alright you know who I am so who are you?"

"Alright alright." Said the rat.

"And that is how they became, THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" The rat said ending the story.

"Wow Splinter." Said Hobbes in awe." You have really gone through hell."

"Hobbes!" Calvin yelled at Hobbes. "Don't say that!

"Well oopsie doodle. It just slipped out."

"Riiiiiiight." Splinter said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Splinter can you teach us that?" Asked calvin excitedly.

"No." Splinter said.

"Aw c'mon!" The red striped shirt boy complained. "You can teach us"

"not going to." Said splinter with annoyance in his voice.

"If you don't i'll tell everyone about your existence."

"You don't have the guts." Said splinter with worry now in his voice

"Oh don't I?" Said Calvin holding up a camera.

"Go ahead." Said splinter with slightly less worry in his voice.

"Alright." Calvin said with a devilish grin reaching towards the button on the camera.

A flash of light spread across the room.

"Ha!-WOAH!" calvin laughed and then screamed when the giant rat tripped him with his stick and took the camera away from him. "THAT WAS! AWESOME! You have to teach me the ways of the ninja!

" It takes years of practice. I won't teach you."

"I agree with splinter calvin. It is too hard for us and it takes years of learning." Said the striped one.

"I forgot you were here." Calvin said.

"Thanks?" Hobbes said not liking what Calvin said.

"Look grandpa I am going to learn all that stuff weather you like it or not."

"No!" Splinter shouted. "Now go away!"

"Yeah Calvin lets go back to our world." The tiger said.

"About thaaaaaaat." Calvin said not wanting to tell Hobbes what it was.

"What is it?" Hobbes asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"We can't go home until this movie ends." Calvin said.

"Movie?" Splinter asked in confusion.

"WHAT!" Hobbes shouted at Calvin not hearing what Splinter said.

"It was a side effect! I didn't want to tell you until we got here!" Calvin said hiding his face from any punches Hobbes might throw at him.

"Oh well in that case- GET OVER HERE!" Hobbes said angrily and attacked Calvin.

"You will regret attacking me!" Calvin said pulling on Hobbes tail.

"You will regret sending us here!" Shouted Hobbes clawing at Calvin's shirt.

"STOP! Splinter shouted with annoyance in his voice. "GET OUT! REVEAL us FOR ALL I CARE JUST GET OUT!"

"Alright then." Calvin said picking up a small device.

"What's that?" Asked Hobbes.

"It is my tracking device. I installed it on the turtle with the orange mask when he had his back turned. we need to know where the heroes are don't we?

"Alright lets get this over with." Hobbes said.

"Good now,GET OUT!" Splinter said pointing towards the door.

"Alright we're leaving." Calvin said walking towards the door

"Good now i can get back to watching my television." Splinter said walking over to the t.v.

"C'mon Hobbes lets get some weapons" Calvin whispered pointing to a room with wepons.

"This can't end well." Hobbes said walking to the room with Calvin.

Calvin picked up 2 swords and Hobbes picked up the stick.

"LETS GO!" Calvin said and he and Hobbes ran out of the sewers.

A/N Next chapter we're gonna get into some action! point out the things you like and don't like. 


End file.
